Sennen Chaos
by Akira Tosiyama
Summary: This story is set about 20 years after Battle City. Seto Kaiba is married, and his family is all that stands in the way of the annhilation of the entire world! Ok, that sounded really corny... Please just read and review. Rated for mild violence and death
1. Chapter 1

**Sennen Chaos**

Akira Tosiyama

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Spiral, or any other random anime that may happen to pop up. I do own Akira, Aragorn (OC, not from Lord of the Rings, which I don't own), Aldrea, and Mark. I wrote this using my own twisted version of the characters, so please excuse any… odd… things. **_WARNING! Bishie Bashing Ahead! WARNING!_**

Summary:

This is an interesting story that I didn't mean to turn into a fanfic, but it did. It occurs about 20 years or so after Battle City. If you notice any mistakes in continuity, grammar, or spelling, please tell me so I can fix them. Also, I will be using a strange mix of Japanese, English, and Spanish, but it will mostly be in English. If you have any questions or notice any mistakes, please tell me.

/Aragorn thinking/

-Aldrea thinking-

**Chapter 1**

"Race you to the lake!" Aragorn Kaiba called to his twin sister Aldrea.

"You'll lose and you know it!" she yelled back, taking off.

"Bye Mom, we're going to the lake!" Aragorn yelled over his shoulder.

"Be back by dinner!"

"Hai!"

Aragorn ran, taking off his shirt and shoes as he went. He was wearing his swimming trunks, which he usually had on. In fact, most people who lived near the lake wore their swimming clothes under their regular clothes. He noticed Aldrea's clothes strewn along the path through the woods to the lake. He _accidentally_ kicked one of her shoes under a bush. /At least I'll get some revenge for her beating me there/ he thought. While he was kicking the shoe, his other foot got caught in a hole and he fell, landing face to face, or rather, face to neck, with a headless corpse.

-------------------------------------------------

Aldrea panicked. Her brother _never_ screamed. Not even when he fell out of a tree and cracked his head open.

"Aragorn!" she screamed.

"Aldrea! Where are you!" he answered.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, sprinting toward his voice.

"Hurry!"

She ran faster then she ever had before, hoping that whatever had made him scream was something she could handle.

"Where are you!" she couldn't find him.

"Wait there, I'll come to you." He said loudly yet calmly.

"Hurry nii-sama, I'm worried!" She said, a hint of terror in her voice.

Aragorn came up to her, panting. "You might want to… sit down." He said.

-He looks terrified- she thought. -He hasn't looked this bad since we watched that movie Mom told us not to when we were six.- She slowly sat on the mossy ground and waited for him to catch his breath.

"What is it, Arag?" She asked, using his nickname. "What's wrong?"

"It's… Kousuke."

Aldrea was instantly alert. Kousuke had been their friend for years, and Aldrea had recently realized she had a crush on him.

"He's… dead." Arag whispered.

Aldrea's mind reeled. -Is he joking? He has to be! Kousuke was going to meet us at the lake. He and Arag must have met up and planned this! Yeah, that's it.-

"You're… joking." She said uncertainly.

"No, Drea, I'm not. Have you ever heard me scream like that before?"

Her brain couldn't process it. -Kousuke, dead? But he was the most intelligent, most intuitive, most, well, _sly_ kid around. Surely he couldn't be… dead?-

"How? Where? When?" she stuttered.

Arag suddenly looked ten years older. "Beheaded. In the clearing. It looked… recent."

She couldn't breathe. She found herself choking. Arag was instantly by her side, patting her back and saying, "It's ok, Drea, it's ok."

She caught her breath suddenly. "We have to get out of here. There's a murderer somewhere in here!"

Arag looked panicked for a moment, then reverted back to his calm, methodical self.

"I'll go get our clothes, then meet… no, we'd better stick together. Just close your eyes when I tell you to, ok?"

"Hai, nii-sama." She and her brother were already fluent in about 10 languages, even though they were only 16. Their personal favorite was Japanese. It was so fluid and beautiful, and they used it more than anything, save English. Their mother had grown up mostly in Japan, and it was the secondary language around the house. Even though they lived in Japan, English was their main language, as their dad spoke it at the office and often at home.

Arag started leading Drea toward a small clearing. Right before exiting the trees, he told her to close her eyes. She did, and as he led her across, she felt him shudder a few times, then quicken his pace.

"Ok, you can open them now, just don't look back." He cautioned.

Some people would have been tempted to look back, but Drea would have done anything Arag told her, and vice versa.

He wordlessly handed her one of her shoes, which was filled with leaves. She gave him an inquiring look, but he just shook his head. He then handed her a little duckling. She almost burst into tears. "Robertson…" She whispered, stroking its feathers. Robertson was Kousuke's treasured pet.

"I found him by… by the…" Arag said hoarsely.

"Oh…"

"I found these too." He held up Kousuke's yellow tinted glasses, which he was, no, had been, very proud of. "Do you like my glasses? They match my duck!" He had been fond of saying to complete strangers.

"Did you find his… his… head?" Drea whispered.

Arag quietly shook his head, and two drops of water fell from his face.

-He's crying…- Drea realized. -This must be horrible for him, I mean, he just saw his best friend's dead body.-

They continued along the path, picking up their clothes along the way.

What they found when they reached their home was completely unexpected.

------------------------------------------------------------

BWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!

I just want to say thanks to Chaos, because she's so COOL!

Sorry to any Kousuke fans, I'm one myself, I just had to do it…

Next chapter: Fire…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sennen Chaos**

Akira Tosiyama

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR SPIRAL! OR THE NAMES ARAGORN AND ALDREA, ALTHOUGH I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS ARAGORN AND ALDREA!

Author's Note: Flames

I don't appreciate flames, I think they are rude. If you do send me a flame, however, I would warn you to be on the lookout for a certain white haired thief king with a flamethrower. Just a warning.

Review Reply:

As of right now, I only have one review. My response to whoever wrote it is: GIVE THE STORY A CHANCE, BAKA! It's only the first chapter, for goodness sakes! Once it gets further in, you will see (if you are even still reading it) exactly _why_ it is a fanfiction! GOSH!

Anyway, now that that's over with, on with the story! PLEASE REVIEW! And please tell me of any mistakes and how I can fix them!

/Aragorn thinking/  
Aldrea thinking

**Chapter 2**

Fire. A glowing red inferno. Usually we are entranced by it, hardly daring to move. It is enjoyable to watch… unless it is consuming your house.

Aragorn and Aldrea first thought of their brother, Mark, and their mother. Then their thoughts flew to Aragorn's cats, Aldrea's harp, Aragorn's violin, the immense gaming room their father had made for them, and a million other things.  
Aldrea screamed, rushing to the house, but Arag stopped her.

"Look! Mom, Mark, and my cats are over there." he said, relief flooding through him. He dragged her over to them, a feat in itself, as she would not look away from the flames.

"Mom! Are you guys okay?"  
"Hai, Aragorn, and Mark and your cats are fine too." She said, pulling the twins into a hug.

"How'd it start?" Drea said, regaining her wits.

"Someone set it, we think."

"Swomeone mwean." Mark added, his thumb in his mouth.

"What kind of a baka would…" Arag stopped, remembering the incident in the woods. He dropped his head, remembering Kousuke, and not wanting his family to see him cry.

"What is it, Nii-sama?" Mark said, pulling his thumb out of his mouth.

Aragorn did not answer, but instead turned to Drea. "Can you go play with Mark? I need to talk to Mom."

"Hai, Nii-sama." She knew instantly what he wanted to "talk" about. She took Mark away.

"Mum," Arag began, falling into the British accent which, strangely enough, came out when he was scared or stressed. "Er… you know Kousuke?"

"Hai, Arag, what is it? Did he ask you to watch Robertson?" His mother asked.

"Well, that's part of it… Oh, Mum, Kousuke's… dead."  
His mother blinked a few times. "How?" She asked incredulously.

"Mum… he…" Arag was crying steadily now.

"Arag?" His mother was frightened. Sixteen year old boys don't usually cry, especially not her Arag.  
"Oh Mum, I'd let Drea tell you, but she's rather frightened. I found him… beheaded, in the forest."  
His mother looked horrified. "I… I let you play in there! I let _Mark_ play in there! And there's a _murderer_ in there?"

"Well, I doubt he's in there anymore…"

His mother glared at him.

"Sorry. But I think, and Drea does too, that it's them who set the fire."

She gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly, like a fish. "_Why_ the _deuce_ would someone murder Kousuke, then set fire to our house?"

Arag thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, either he's crazy, or he's looking for something. Or," he added as an afterthought, "He's madly in love with Drea and he has a really weird way of showing it."

"I heard that!"

"'S why I said it!"

His mother gave him a glare she had picked up from his father.  
"Whoa, Mom, for a second there I thought Dad was back from Tokyo. Watch where you point that glare!" Arag teased her.

She gave him another look, this time a sarcastic one.

"Well, one thing's for sure; you kids are never going in there again." She stated firmly.

"What about… the body?" Arag asked, suddenly serious.

"I suppose we could go get it…"

"Him." Arag interrupted.

"Hai, him. But _after_ that, no one goes in."

"Hai, mum. But I think I should go wrap him up first, so you and Drea don't freak out."

"Hai. You go first."

----------------------------

Arag stood at the edge of the clearing, white sheet in his hand. He took a deep breath, then cautiously stepped forward. A twig snapped, causing his hand to fly to the hilt of his sword. He let out his breath as he realized it was just a squirrel. Still, he was glad his father had insisted on those fencing lessons. And glad he had left his sword in the hollow tree near his practice area.

He forced himself to look at the body. There were irises scattered around it. /Of course/ he thought/Eyes, Kyoko, and Rio would have come to see him, but left him here. Glad they left the irises, though./ He shuddered, then quickly draped the sheet over his friend. He whistled, the signal for his mom and Aldrea to come.

Aldrea carefully avoided the sight of the sheet. Arag and Drea lifted Kousuke onto the makeshift stretcher they had made. Aldrea started sobbing the instant she touched the limp figure.

"Do we need to tell those people he lives with?" the older woman asked dryly.

"They already know." He whispered, looking at the irises. "They already know."

-------------------------

Oh, poor Kousuke! -cries-

For those of you who haven't seen Spiral, I suggest watching all the episodes except the last one. Horridly disappointing ending.  
For those of you waiting anxiously for Yu-Gi-Oh characters to appear, please be patient. They will come. And everyone, please review! I had 56 hits and 3 reviews on the last chapter!

Nii-sama -Big Brother

Hai -Yes

Deuce -My special all-purpose swear word replacement

Next Chapter: Seto in trouble?  
987 words


	3. Chapter 3

**Sennen Chaos**

Akira Tosiyama

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIRAL, YU-GI-OH, OR ANY OTHER THING THAT MAY HAPPEN TO POP UP. I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AKIRA, ARAGORN, AND ALDREA. I ALSO OWN A PENGUIN PLUSHIE NAMED SPADER.

I just want to thank Kala, my cousin, and Pickle. And, as always, Chaos.

PLEASE REVIEW. IT MAKES MY DAY.

**Chapter 3**

The sun rose on the smoldering remains of the Kaiba mansion. The family slept nearby; glad it was summer and still warm. Otherwise they would have had to sleep near the house which was now also a funeral pyre. Flames had leapt over the body, as if eager to consume poor Kosuke.

But the fire had died, and now it was scavenger time. Drea and Arag carefully avoided the spot where Kousuke's body had lain as they picked through the rubble. They found Arag's violin miraculously unharmed, still in its hard case. The harp and the piano had been reduced to charred strings and keys. Drea mourned the loss of the beautiful harp quietly while they searched.

They found various items; their father's fireproof briefcase, charred pictures, Drea's diary, old trunks from the closet under the stairs, and Mark's toothbrush. Strangely, Aragorn's closet was almost untouched, as if something wanted it to remain. And remain it did, standing up from the rubble like a tombstone. Drea remembered a promise she had made to her brother, to never look in his closet, and hung back.

Arag wished she had stayed with him as he drew near to the closet. _It's just a closet,_ he thought. _Just a closet._ Nevertheless, he closed his eyes as he opened it. When nothing fell on him or jump out, he opened his eyes. He sighed, relieved. _See? Just a closet._ But then he noticed the note on the door:

"Do you know where your father is?"

Aragorn freaked. His dad was at a meeting, in Tokyo. He snatched a backpack from his closet, shoved supplies in it, and ran to his family.

"Mum! We have to call Dad!"

"We'll have to go into Domino, since our phone is burned… why do we need to call Seto?" their mother said.

Aragorn handed her the note. She read it quickly, silently mouthing the words "your father".

"Get everything you can carry. We're going to Domino."

The walk to Domino took nearly half an hour, and would have taken longer, had Aldrea not given Mark a piggyback ride after five minutes. Arag had the kittens and Robertson in his backpack (in separate compartments, of course.) The other cats trailed behind them.

They arrived at the first house, asking to use the phone.

"What, the Kaiba's lose their phones? All the computers too? Aw, too bad."

Slam.

After the fifty third time this happened, Arag wished his dad wasn't so arrogant to the people.

Finally, only one house remained. The Blade Children's. Kousuke's.

Knock, knock.

No answer.

"Eyes? You home?" Arag called.

He slowly opened the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

They heard soft piano music from the back room.

"Eyes, is that you?"

"Oh, Aragorn, I didn't hear you com in." answered a smooth British voice.

"There you are! We wondered if you just left your house unlocked all the time." Aldrea said.

Aragorn glared at her miserable attempt at a joke, then said, "Can we use your phone? Ours burned in the fire."

"I know. You burned Kosuke as well?" Eyes' bright blue eyes stared into his.

"Uh, yeah, how do you know?"

"You think we do not know what has happened to each other?" The white haired man answered.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Can we use the phone? It's kind of urgent." Arag stressed.

"Of course." Eyes tossed him a cell phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"You've reached my office. If you don't know who I am, you wouldn't have called me. If you are a fangirl, sorry, I'm married. My son, however… BEEP."

Arag wondered what his dad would have added had it not beeped. "Hi Dad, it's Arag. Nice message, NOT. Anyway, we need to talk to you soon. Call us back as soon as you get this message. Uh, call this number, we're at the Blachi's house. Soon. Bye."

Arag hung up, only to have the phone ring in his hand. Eyes motioned for him to answer.

"Moshi moshi."

"If you want to see your father alive again, come to his office in Tokyo by 4:00 today. CLICK."

Arag stared at the phone. He closed it with a snap.

"Mum, we need to get to Dad's office. The Tokyo one."

"Arag, we don't have a car."

"But we have to get there by 4:00." Arag said, urgency in his voice.

"What happens if we don't get there by 4:00?" Aldrea asked, dreading the answer.

"They kill Dad."

BWAHAHAHA! Take that! CLIFFHANGER! Wait… no! Don't eat my soul with a dull spoon, Kala! I'll post more! I swear!

Moshi moshi how to answer the telephone in Japan

Next chapter Enter…. SETO!

837 words


	4. Chapter 4

**Sennen Chaos**

Akira Tosiyama

Happy Birthday, Cherry. A chapter. Enjoy.

I don't own anything but my original characters.

Go check out my other fanfic, Iggy. I like it better.

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT?" their mother screamed. "We can't get there by four! It's already three and Tokyo's an hour away! And we don't have a car!"

"You can use my car."

Four pairs of eyes turned to Eyes.

"You'd better hurry." He tossed the keys to Aragorn. "You can drive?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I won't crash it, promise."

"Whatever you wish." Eyes turned back to his piano.

Aragorn wondered what his car looked like.

---------------

45 minutes later, a shiny red sports car pulled up in front of Kaiba Corp.'s main office building. Arag and Drea hopped out and took off up the stairs, figuring the elevator would take too long.

"Be careful!" their mom shouted.

-------------

Five minutes later, the twins burst into their father's top floor office.

"Why… the deuce… is his office… so high up?" Aragorn said between gasps of air.

"Because he owns the building? Because he likes the view? I don't know." Drea said shortly.

Then they were both silent as the noticed how dark the room was.

"Dad? Are you in here?" Arag said loudly.

Then a light came on and they saw their dad, imprisoned in his office chair. A sword was held to his neck.

"Hey guys," He whispered hoarsely.

"Shut up." A smooth voice said.

They saw their father wince as the sword bit into his neck.

"What do you want with our dad?" Arag asked, trying to stop himself from slipping into the British accent.

"Only what most evil men want: to take over the world."

"Then why are you torturing _us_?" Drea demanded.

"Because you're the only ones that can stop me." The voice said.

"What!" the twins said simultaneously.

The voice sighed. "Perhaps it would be easier if I just introduced myself. I am--"

"No!" Kaiba yelled. "Kids ru—"

"If you speak again I will cut out your tongue." The voice threatened. "I've wanted you out of the way for thousands of years. Don't think I would hesitate to kill you."

Their father swallowed nervously.

"Now, my son, if you will let me continue…"

_Son? _Thought Aragorn. _How could he be this person's son? His parents died when he was five, and his stepfather committed suicide, so who could this person be?_

"Go ahead. Not much I can do about it anyway." He lifted his arms uselessly in the ropes. Under his breath, he added, "Murderer."

"Pft. It's not like you would have lived much longer anyway. Neither would she."

Drea and Arag were very confused. "Did he just say that Dad… died?" Arag whispered.

"I think so."

"Oh, confused are we?" The voice said loudly. The twins jumped. "Then let me introduce myself and explain."

Just then the door burst open and Mark and their mom rushed in. "Seto!" their mother yelled, as Mark yelled, "Daddy!" and darted forward. Before anyone could stop him, he ran over, jumped on Kaiba's lap, and threw his arms around his neck.

The room froze. Four people waited to see what the voice would do.

A tall man with long white hair, clad in Egyptian robes, stepped out of the shadows. "If that boy is not back with the others in ten seconds, I will cut off his head."

Seto whispered to Mark, "Go sit by Arag and Drea, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Mark ambled over to the others. They all let out a sigh of relief.

The tall man sheathed his sword. "Good. My name is Akhenaden. I was going to explain to you why I'm here, but I despise small children." He looked at Mark with loathing. "So I'm going to let your father tell you the story. That way I don't have to talk to the small… thing." Another glare at Mark, who remained totally oblivious.

"Er… okay…" Seto said. "But I don't really remember all of it… so Akira can help me, right?"

Arag was confused, but then he remembered his mom's name was Akira. _How could I forget that?_

"That's fine." Akhenaden said.

"And I still don't believe in all this bull… just so you know." Seto added as a side note.

"Well you don't really have a choice in the matter, do you? Now get on with the story, before I change my mind." The old man grumbled.

Seto Kaiba muttered something, then cleared his throat, and began his tale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHERRY!

I hope you like your present!

764 words


End file.
